Mon garçon
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 21 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : "La naissance d'un enfant d'un membre de la Communauté".


Quasiment tout appartient à la famille Tolkien....

* * *

« C'est à vous que revient la décision finale, mon Seigneur. »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. C'était effectivement lui qui devait trancher, le pauvre soldat qui était en face de lui, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne pouvait agir par procuration.

« Je sais bien, répondit Faramir. Vous n'avez qu'à me prévenir lorsque la situation sera critique.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur. »

Faramir quitta la salle précipitamment. Depuis la chute de Barad-dûr, tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement : la liesse, la reconstruction, le protocole. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller la voir. Il se rendit compte alors que pour la première fois depuis des jours, il était seul. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, plus aucune obligation due à son rang avant le lendemain : le moment était parfait.

Faramir passa alors dans ses appartements. Il se couvrit d'une grande cape brune et sortit, la capuche enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux.

Il descendait les étages de la Cité Blanche d'un pas rapide, regardant droit devant lui, de façon à ne croiser aucun obstacle sur son chemin, qu'il soit physique ou moral. Il pensait à cette femme. Et à l'enfant qu'elle avait sûrement déjà mis au monde. Quel serait alors le rang accordé à cet enfant au sein de la Cité ? Tout comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt dans la journée, il ne pouvait prendre une décision. Faramir espérait de tout son cœur connaître la réponse une fois sur place.

Minas Tirith était magnifique au coucher du soleil et, bien qu'il ne levât pas les yeux une seule fois, Faramir admirait la couleur du ciel qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues de la Cité et Faramir portait une attention particulière à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Si sa présence dans les bas-étages à cette heure-ci n'était pas inhabituelle, il se passerait bien en revanche d'éveiller tout soupçon le concernant. La naissance d'un bâtard à Minas Tirith, ce n'était pas une affaire à prendre à la légère...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer, et c'est avec surprise qu'il se retrouva devant sa porte. La maison était plutôt grande, mais son état laissait entrevoir une certaine décadence du patrimoine familial. Cette maison avait certainement dû abandonner la félicité et suivre ses propriétaires vers un destin plus modeste.

À peine eut-il frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit : une jeune femme se tenait alors sur le seuil. Faramir releva sa capuche. La jeune femme était très belle, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait cependant beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, il y a de cela presque un an.

« Mon Seigneur, je ne vous attendais plus, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir Annabel. »

Faramir passa le seuil et entra dans la maison. Il balaya du regard ce qui semblait être le séjour. L'intérieur de la maison trahissait la modestie de ses occupants. Il y avait des tapisseries, des tableaux, de la vaisselle, mais tout était faux. Rien dans cette pièce n'avait la moindre valeur, sauf peut-être le siège rouge sur lequel dormait paisiblement une chatte et ses petits. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Faramir prit la parole en premier.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir si...

- C'est un garçon, interrompit la jeune femme.

- Bien. »

Faramir, sans attendre l'autorisation de son hôtesse, entra danques la chambre mitoyenne au séjour. Il s'arrêta net, à trois pas de la porte, la bouche à moitié ouverte. L'enfant était là, sur le lit. Il dormait. Cette vision était effrayante : l'enfant semblait le narguer depuis sa couche. Faramir avait la nausée, il restait immobile, incapable, la vue de ce nouveau-né le bouleversait. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments.

Annabel entra dans la chambre et oubliant les règles d'usage, posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche du seigneur. Faramir se reprit alors et demanda à la mère de l'enfant s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Le sourire entendu de celle-ci lui parut être une réponse suffisante, et Faramir prit le bébé au creux de ses bras.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous attendre, Mon Seigneur. Mais si vous me le permettez, j'avais pensé le nommer Ecthelion.

- Ecthelion, c'est un joli prénom. »

Faramir regarda l'enfant qui se réveillait dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que sa décision était prise.

« Bonjour Ecthelion, fils de Boromir, fils de Denethor. Le plus beau des sangs coule dans tes veines, celui de Númenor. Je te souhaite un destin tout aussi glorieux que celui de ton père, mort pour sauver le monde des Hommes. Puissent sa force, sa loyauté, son courage et son honneur être héréditaires. » Faramir marqua alors une longue pause. « Cependant, mon garçon, ces mots là, tu ne les entendras plus jamais. Ta place n'est pas parmi nous, tu es un bâtard et de fait, je ne te reconnais pas comme l'un des miens. À partir de ce jour, tu n'as pas de père, ni même d'oncle. Et je te refuse le nom d'Ecthelion, puisque ce nom appartient à une lignée qui t'est désormais étrangère. » Annabel était en larmes. Faramir, lui, ne laissait entrevoir aucun sentiment. Son discours était calme et posé. « Adieu mon garçon, conclut Faramir en reposant l'enfant sur le lit . Prends soin de ta mère. »

Et Faramir, sans un mot d'adieu à la femme qui gémissait contre son enfant, s'en alla d'un pas pressé, car il voulait être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit.


End file.
